The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In known fuel injection pumps of this kind, rpm governing is accomplished by means of centrifugal adjusters or via hydraulically controlled devices. In every case, an rpm is preselected by means of the adjusting lever and this rpm then, via the governor, meters a quantity of fuel for the engine which corresponds to the preselected position of the adjusting lever. As soon as the injection quantity no longer corresponds to the preselected position of the adjusting lever, it is increased or decreased by the governor. It can occur, however, that the governor may no longer reduce the injection quantity in the desired manner; that is, it may no longer shut off or reduce the fuel supply so that there is the danger that the engine will crank. This may occur if, for example, the flyweights of a mechanical centrifugal adjuster stick, some adjusting piston in a hydraulic governor jams, or there are voltage interruptions in the governor in an electrical type governor. Such engine cranking is extremely dangerous, both for the engine and for the vehicle which it drives.